LOVE
by DixonVixen93
Summary: These are just a few collections of many stories about Bennett and Topher. Please read and review!
1. Pet Store

**Why, hello there friends! Here is my next Bennett and Topher story these will be little short mini stories in every chapter so please read and enjoy(: Reviews always make me smile(:**

_Pet store_

Bennett and Topher go to a near by pet shop to pick their perfect pet.

They walk in the store and immediately hear the noise level coming from all the animals.

As they walked by every animal cage nothing seemed to bother Topher, _except_ for when they went by the rat cages. His body got quickly tense and Bennett could notice the difference.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem tense" Bennett said stopping in her tracks.

"Don't like rats, never have never will, they give me the heeby jeebies" Topher shuddered

"Come on lets go look at the dogs and cats, that will help you calm down" Bennett smiled, gently taking Topher's hand in her own.

"Yeah o--okay" He shivered once again

Before they made a move to the back of the store, one of the rats squeaked at Topher, creeping him out.

"Gah!!! Get me away from them" Topher yelped

"Come on silly" Bennett said

On their way to the back of the store they saw all kinds of other animals from Sugar Gliders to Birds to Snakes and Spiders.

They stopped at the dog cages looking at all of them very intently.

Something caught Bennett's eyes and she walked over to the cages next to the cat section.

"Look at her, her name is Mindy and she is two months old" Bennett said stopping in front of a cat cage that inside held a very adorable black and white kitten.

"It says she was found abandoned and no one knows who her family is" Topher read off the typed up paper next to the cage.

"That is so sad" Bennett said, her eyes tearing up.

Topher looked at Bennett and saw she was really upset, she was a sucker for abandoned animals. "Lets go get someone to tell them we want to adopt her"

"Really? We can get her?" Bennett jumped for joy

Topher laughed at his overjoyed girlfriend "Yeah! That's why we came here was to adopt a pet right?"

"Yes, But I didn't think you would've wanted a cat" Bennett said

"Well, I actually think she will fit along just fine with our family" Topher said

Bennett looked inside the cage once more but this time, the kitten was awake and had her paws reaching out of the cage, meowing. She just smiled at her and pet her paw.

Topher went to get one of the workers to get the paperwork so they can sign it and take their new kitten home. The moment the guy took the kitten out of the cage and brought her over to meet her new "parents" Mindy practically jumped into Bennett's arm and lied down on her sling, purring loudly. Bennett just laughed and stroked the kitten's ears with her usable hand.

"Well, she's already taking a liking to your girl over there" The clerk joked

Topher laughed "Yep, I can tell this is going to be interesting"

* * *

Before leaving they signed the adoption forms and picked up the things they would need for Mindy.

They walked by the rat cage one last time, still making Topher jump every time they squeaked at him.

Once they got home, Bennett put the kitten down to explore the house.

Topher went over to Bennett and kissed her, when Mindy saw what she could she ran over to them and jumped on Topher's back and jumped over to Bennett and snuggled against her.

Topher groaned and Bennett looked at him with sympathy breaking the kiss.

"I think she scratched me ow!" Topher said

Bennett put the kitten down "Where? Let me take a look at it"

She lifted up the back of his shirt and saw little tiny cat claw marks. "Go to the bathroom and sit on the sink, I'll be in there soon"

He did what his girlfriend told him

But when Bennett went to follow him, so did the kitten "No sweetie stay here, Mommy and Daddy will be right back"

The kitten made a whiney meow

"I'll only be gone a minute" Bennett shut the door behind her.

"ow, Cats hurt" Topher said wincing when the peroxide touched his back.

"I know, She probably sees us as her cat parents and kittens play rough with their parents." Bennett said rubbing peroxide on Topher's various cuts.

"Oh yeah, I'm just some big cat thanks Bennett" Topher said sarcastically

"Give her a break, she hasn't had a home before so she is just adjusting" Bennett said pulling his shirt down, kissing him.

Topher grinned at Bennett "Alright"

* * *

The couple lied down in the bed snuggling under a blanket to get warm later that night, they hadn't seen the kitten in about 10 minutes, they were hoping she was sleeping.

When all of a sudden, right when the two had started kissing, they felt something at the foot of the bed. Bennett looked down and saw Mindy laying in her lap.

"Dang! Does she always know when we want our privacy?!" Topher asked

"I guess" Bennett giggled

* * *

They had the kitten for about a week when she started to be less clingy, she would still try to interrupt her parents at the wrong time but it wasn't an every night thing. They got used to it.

"Just think what she would be like if she was a child" Bennett said

"At least when you put a baby in their crib they can't get out" Topher said

"That's true" Bennett said

Mindy jumped in Topher's lap and lied down, purring loudly.

"How can you resist that little face though?" Bennett asked lifting the kittens chin up scratching it.

"You can't really" Topher grinned "Told you" Bennett smiled brightly

Topher just looked at Bennett and knew how in love he was with her "I want to marry you, this time for real nothing can stop us"

* * *

**Well? Tell me how I did!!!!! Look for the next chapter soon!! Please review!**


	2. A surprise guest

**Well thank you very much for the reviews last chapter WillowEchoRiver and TopherFan24, They made me smile. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own Dollhouse but I secretly have Fran Kranz in my closet!(I wish)**

_A surprise guest_

Topher and Bennett were all excited as the days went by counting down to the wedding. Their next thing to look for is the cake and food. They left the house early to go to a nearby caterer.

"Hello and welcome to _City Catering, _what can I do for you two today?" A red head asked

"We need someone to help us with Catering for our wedding" Bennett said

"Right away!" The red head beamed

"RHHHOOONNNDDDA!" She yelled to the back of the store

"Don't holler at me, I'm coming!" Said a very tall, tan girl

"These two are getting hitched and they need a caterer" The red head said

Rhonda smiled and walked over to Bennett and Topher "Aw aren't you two the cutest couple I've ever seen?!"

Bennett blushed and Topher laughed nervously.

"Well here is our book of the various cakes and sweets we have here and this one is the other snacks" Rhonda said

Topher and Bennett looked over the books and finally picked things out. "Hey, Bennett maybe we should paint a sling on your little person that goes on the cake!" Topher joked

"Sure and we can repaint your hair all shrilly and shaggy, makes it more, realistic" Bennett teased

"Ha ha very funny Bennett" Topher said

Bennett smiled at Topher

"Did you two settle on anything?" Rhonda asked the couple

"Oh, yes, page 40 in the cake section and page 120 for the snacks and appetizers" Bennett handed the books back to Rhonda.

"Okie Dokey, well just leave a number I can easily reach you and things will be done here" Rhonda said making notes

Bennett took a pen and wrote down her cell phone number on the sheet of paper Rhonda was writing on.

"You two have a wonderful day!" The red head said

"Thank you, you too" Bennett said respectively

"Uh yeah thanks" Topher said nonchalantly, draping an arm around Bennett.

It was a good thing he had a grip on her because the minute they stepped outside, Bennett felt dizzy and fell to her feet

"Bennett! Are you alright?" Topher asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I am fine, got a little.. dizzy is all" Bennett said putting her hand on her forehead

"Have you eaten today?" Topher asked

"A little before we left the house" Bennett said

"I am going to take you to the doctor, Don't want you getting anemic on me" Topher said

"I'm fine, really" Bennett said

Topher didn't look convinced "Sure, get in the car"

Bennett sighed "Alright"

* * *

Bennett called the doctors office up the street from their house and set herself an appointment. "It's at Five"

Topher glanced at the clock on the radio "Ok, well be there a little early but oh well"

"You are just so calm because you don't have to get a shot" Bennett said

"Yep" Topher admitted

They walked in the doctors office and sat in the waiting room.

"Bennett Halverson? Come with me please" A nurse said

"I'll be back" Bennett said squeezing Topher's hand

The nurse took Bennett's temperature, weighed her, checked her height and took her in a room so she can wait for the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked coming in

"Well, Me and my fiancée were leaving a caterer shop and I got really dizzy and fell down" Bennett explained

"Have you been experiencing any nausea?" The doctor asked rapidly typing at his laptop.

"A little yes" Bennett said

"Alright Miss Halverson, we are going to run a few tests on you so we need some of your blood, and we need you to urinate in this cup" The doctor said

Bennett nodded and let them take some of blood and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Topher was waiting impatiently in the waiting room, epically failing to act nonchalant.

"You are the boyfriend of a Miss Halverson correct?" Someone asked

"Yeah.. Is she alright?" Topher asked quickly getting up

"Yes, they are both fine" One of the nurses beamed

"T-they??" Topher gulped

"You didn't know? Oh how cute, I wont say anything, go and check it out yourself, Bennett is the that room over there" The nurse pointed

He got up and raced to the room where Bennett was. Topher stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something on the monitor.

"Wh-What is that?" Topher asked

"It's a baby Topher, _our, _baby" Bennett said still looking rather dazed.

Topher did a double take at the monitor and at Bennett and a smile spread across his face "This--That! Is unreal" Topher said

"It's real alright" The doctor said

"How far along is she?" Topher asked

"I'd say about 5 weeks" The doctor said

"Well at least I will still be able to fit in the wedding dress" Bennett laughed

Topher moved in closer to kiss Bennett on the temple and took a good look at the monitor one last time.

* * *

"I am very busy Topher what is it?" Adelle Dewitt asked

"It's uh about Bennett, yesterday--we went to the doctors yesterday and she's uh---"

"What?" Adelle asked

"Going to have a baby" Topher said quietly

Adelle blinked twice "Well, whenever Miss Halverson needs to leave she can, but tell her to do her best to be at work"

"Alright boss lady!" Topher walked away with a big grin on his face.

"Topher Brink-- A father-- what has this world come to?" Adelle said, reaching for a bottle of Vodka.

* * *

**Well? How was this chapter? Please stay tuned for the next chapter(:**


	3. Cravings

**A big thanks to my reviewers, this makes me write more and faster(: Anyway I hope you like the part of last chapter of Bennett being pregnant, I knew I wanted to do this but I wasn't sure when so here is the new chapter!**

_Cravings_

"_I cant eat the chocolate, I cant eat the chocolate" _Bennett thought to herself to keep herself from indulging herself in a rich Hershey bar. "Topher!" She called

"Yes!" Topher called from the other room

"Come here please" Bennett said

"Yes my dear?" Topher asked, peeking his head in the kitchen door

"What is this?" Bennett pointed to the bar of chocolate that was taunting her and her pregnant cravings.

"It's a chocolate bar I picked up at the gas station today, I got it for you and the baby" He rubbed her almost invisible baby bump.

"Honey, I eat this, It can't be that good for the baby" Bennett said stroking Mindy who was laying on her sling, sleeping.

"Aw Bennett, I'm sure the baby will appreciate the sweet chococlatley goodness" Topher said

Bennett shook herself out of the hypnotizing trance that was the chocolate and looked at Topher "You heard what the Gynecologist said last month, not to eat too much caffeine, and this _king sized bar_ is full of caffeine!"

"Relax babe, do you want me to take the chocolate and eat it myself?" Topher asked

"N--yes" Bennett sighed

"Fine I will take this chocolate bar and keep it far away from my craving crazed girlfriend" Topher joked

Something set Bennett off the wrong way "You think I'm crazed?" she asked

"No-no-no! I didn't mean crazed like that! Bennett don't be mad sweetie, calm down and think of the baby!" Topher said, backing away

Bennett changed emotions as quick as she changed before

"I-I'm sorry Topher, your right, I apologize for snapping" Bennett said her brown eyes filling with tears.

Topher immediately felt sorry for his pregnant girlfriend and he went over to her and hugged her tightly. "don't worry I get it, raging hormones, no biggie!" He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Your so nice to me even though I snapped at you, I couldn't get a better guy than you" Bennett sniffled

"Couldn't argue with you there!" Topher laughed

Topher leaned into Bennett to kiss her, causing Mindy to whine

"What do you think Mindy? Do you think your Daddy is good for your Mommy?" Topher picked up the kitten asking her.

She picked her small head up and brushed her pink nose against Topher's face letting out a soft meow.

"Well, it's unanimous, people, from the mouths--of kittens!" Topher grinned

* * *

Topher and Bennett were at the grocery store when the sudden hit of cravings came out again.

"Healthy cravings please" Bennett said softly rubbing her stomach

Topher looked over at Bennett "Here lets get some fruit, just in case you want something to munch on"

Bennett looked back at him "And what about you?"

"_You_ can have your fruit but _I_ will be enjoying the variety of chips and other snacks we may get" Topher said proudly

"You cant do that to me, I will crave all of that junk food that I cant have" Bennett said

"But Bennett! I have to keep my drawer of inappropriate starches at the house well stocked as I do at work!" Topher whined

"Fine I'll do my best to endure the cravings" Bennett said

Topher bared his teeth in a smile "Thank you thank you thank _you_!"

"Your lucky I love you like I do" Bennett smirked

"I know and I feel very lucky at this moment!" Topher said

"As you should" Bennett laughed

The happy couple continued getting the groceries they needed and headed for the checkout line.

Bennett's smile grew from high and beautiful to a scowly frown when she saw someone she did not want to see "You remember Dylan, the jerk at our high school right?"

"Yeahhh, why?" Topher asked taking in the look on his girlfriends' face

"Don't look now but here he is" Bennett practically growled

Dylan looked over and noticed Bennett and Topher and called to them "Halverson, Brink what's up?!" He ran over to them eagerly looking very out of shape

Bennett groaned "Go away"

Dylan looked at her sling "Did Brink do that to you?"

"No he did not, He is a good guy and would never hurt me" Bennett said getting angry

"Look man, right now isn't really a good time to be playing games, so you should go if you don't have anything important to say" Topher said hovering over Bennett

"Me? Playing games? Come on now Brink, you two are the ones playing games, pretending to be right for each other! Ha don't make me laugh" Dylan said

"We are NOT playing games we are in love and no one is more right for me then Topher, we are getting married pretty soon, now stay the hell away" Bennett said

"I will, not like you've gotten better looking, looks like your uh starting to gain some weight there" Dylan insulted Bennett

"Well at least I have a reason for my small stomach, I am pregnant, what is your excuse? Drink too much beer?" Bennett insulted back

"Oh ho so Brink finally got some, good on you!" Dylan said

"Get out of here, she doesn't need this stress on the baby" Topher said

"Fine, whatever, see ya" Dylan said

"Go to hell" Bennett snapped

Dylan flipped the both of them off before leaving the store

"Bennett calm down, he's gone" Topher rubbed her back

"I know, I'm ok" Bennett smiled

* * *

**Okay well tell me what do you think? I really enjoyed this it was really fun to write, see you next chapter(: **


	4. Ultrasound

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters. It might be the last few chapters and I switch to a new story plot, I'm not sure yet, so please bare with me.**

**As you know I still don't own Dollhouse(or do I??) **

**Enjoy the next chapter(: **

_Ultrasound_

"Come on Bennett don't want to be late, are you ready?" Topher called

"Yes I'm ready" Bennett started to come down the stairs with her well exposed 5 month baby bump.

Topher ran up to help Bennett get down the stairs, he had to do that a lot lately.

"Thanks sweetie, I can handle it myself" Bennett said reassuringly

"Alright" Topher eased off but still was nearby in case she needed his help.

They got into the car and drove off to the doctor's office the "soon to be" parents had been seeing the previous four months of Bennett's pregnancy.

"Here we go easy does it" Topher helped her out of the car as she landed on her swollen ankles.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" Bennett kissed him on the cheek as he led his very pregnant girlfriend to the door.

"Wither and die" Topher laughed

"Probably" Bennett let out a soft chuckle going through the door Topher opened for her

"Miss Halverson, Mr. Brink the doctor will be right out, she told me to have you sign in and wait until she gets back in a few minutes" A secretary by the name of Tracy said

"Thank you Tracy" Bennett walked over to the desk and signed herself in

"How's the baby doing?" Tracy asked

"Fine, seems to be rather restless later in the night though" Bennett put the pen down and walked back over to Topher rubbing her stomach softly.

She sat down right as her doctor came in to which, Bennett groaned and Topher tried to muffle his laughter after seeing Bennett's face.

"Are you ready _Daddy_?" Bennett asked rising on her feet once more

"yeah! Sure am!" Topher got up pulling Bennett close rubbing the stomach that carried his unborn child.

They got to the room and Bennett lied down on the table lifting up her shirt so the doctor could put the ultrasound gel on her bulging bump to which she always winced back due to the cold temperature of the gel.

Topher grabbed a hold of Bennett's hand as they stared at the screen "Can we know the gender of the baby yet?!"

The gynecologist smiled and responded "Of course, this is the age where you can know"

They both beamed with happiness

"What is our baby?" Bennett asked excitedly

The gynecologist looked at the screen carefully "Hmm well, you are both the parents to a baby girl"

Bennett squealed like a little girl and Topher grew a wide smile

"Congratulations you two" The doctor smiled

"So is she healthy?" Bennett asked, looking concerned now.

The Doctor looked at the screen "She is very healthy, it seems you are going to have a tiny baby, she maybe between 4 to 6 lbs"

Bennett blew out a sigh of relief "Good, I have been trying to keep myself as healthy as possible"

"Well you are doing a fantastic job, we are done here, see you all next month" The doctor rubbed Bennett's growing belly and smiled before leaving the room.

"I can't believe were having a girl!" Bennett smiled

"Well now that we know about our daughter, we can start picking out names" Topher said kissing her stomach.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do before she gets here" Bennett said

* * *

"Why are we going to the dollhouse?, I thought Adelle told us all to go home" Bennett asked

"She also said she would be here for a little while, and I'm sure she wants to know what is in the oven, lets go see Grandma Adelle!!!!!" Topher said excitedly

Bennett laughed and followed him up to her office.

"Oh all mighty boss lady!!!!" Topher called

Adelle was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer, sighing to herself when she heard Topher "Yes Mr. Brink"

"We just found out the sex of our baby!" Topher said excitedly

Adelle picked her head up and looked at the proud parents "Really? Well lets here it then"

"Were having a baby girl" Bennett said with a sweet smile

Adelle smiled "I am happy for you both, If there is anything you might need I will try to help"

"Thank you Miss Dewitt" Bennett said

"Yeah really, thanks, granny Adelle" Topher snickered

Adelle cut her eyes over at him, causing him to shiver.

"Yeahhh well, Uh nice to see you and, uh bye!" Topher said fast

"Wait, Topher, let me have a word with you" Adelle said

"uh ok, Bennett can you make it to the car alright?" Topher asked

"Yes" Bennett grabbed the keys and walked out.

"I would like to throw Miss Halverson a baby shower this week, would that be alright with you?" Adelle asked

"Well yeah! I actually wanted to do something like that for her! We can do that maybe Friday?" Topher said

"Friday is fine, I will inform the staff , good night Topher" Adelle said

"Thanks, night" Topher said

He walked out to meet up with Bennett "Hey guess what?" He kissed her

"What?" Bennett asked

"Were throwing you girls a baby shower!" Topher exclaimed

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think(: Later gotta motervate! **


	5. Baby Shower

**Once again I love the reviews thank you kindly my friends(:**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Don't own Dollhouse**

_Baby shower_

"Hey Bennett, are you ready to go to the partayy?" Topher asked grinning hopefully

"I will be if you stop saying it like that" Bennett laughed

"Okay, check, no more saying partayy-- I am good" Topher said, the grin never leaving his face.

Bennett laughed "Thank you"

They drove up to the dollhouse where they had the party set up. The bottom floor was the snack bar and upstairs in Adelle's office was a huge table with balloons and gifts.

"You guys did all of this for me and my baby? This is so nice, I think I'm going to cry!" Bennett said fanning herself trying to keep her hormones under control.

"Everybody make room for the baby express!" Topher said leading Bennett to a chair, making train noises.

"I am not a train, Topher" Bennett said

"Right I know! I just thought I'd--- I love you!" Topher said nervously

Bennett smiled "Love you too"

"Right sooo lets open gifts! Is everybody here?" Topher asked looking around

"Give this to her" Said a familiar voice that made Bennett's radar go up.

Topher looked back and nodded slowly "Uh, Bennett, Echo made this picture for you" he handed her the picture cautiously.

Bennett took the picture and looked at it, the picture was a painting of a Bennett, Topher, and a small child standing outside a building, waving."Why did she make this for me?" Bennett asked

"She wanted to, we told her what we told the rest of the Actives and that was there was another gathering today and it was a celebration for Topher and Bennett. She had no idea about the child." Adelle said

"Thank you, Echo" Bennett said

The room grew quiet and Topher thought it was best before Bennett went on another hormone spree, to speak "--Let's uh get you some more presents to open"

"This is from Ahh Good ole Granny Adelle!!!!!" Topher said, getting scared feeling Adelle's eyes burn into him.

Bennett opened up a small box that contained baby bottles, cups and plates, all pink.

"Thank you Adelle, we are sure going to need this" Bennett smiled putting the things on the floor.

"Here, I hope your daughter likes this" Ivy said handing Bennett a rather long box

She opened it up and saw a pink sling that goes around your chest.

"I thought, since you only have one usable arm, this could be useful for when you need to multitask while caring for your daughter" Ivy explained

"This really helps thank you" Bennett smiled

"We didn't know what to get you, so we just got you plenty of baby clothes" Claire said, speaking of Boyd and herself, handing her a bag.

"Thanks you two" Bennett said

Topher still looked in disbelief he never thought they of all people would get his baby gifts.

"These are some of Katie's old clothes, I was about to go home when I heard there was a party so I stopped in so I can give you these" Mellie said rather teary eyed.

"Thank you so much Mellie" Bennett squeezed her hand and smiled

"Take good care of her" Mellie said walking away with her luggage.

The room grew rather quiet once more, and luckily there was one gift left.

"Bennett there is one gift left, from me" Topher handed a rather square box.

Bennett looked suspicious as she opened it up but looked happy when she saw what it was "This is what we saw in the store, you just put it over your stomach and you can hear the baby's heart beat. We looked at it and it seemed rather interesting" Bennett smiled

"I'm glad you like it" Topher rubbed her belly.

"Thank you everyone, We will definitely use all of these gifts" Bennett said getting up

"Bennett sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet, what do you need?" Topher asked

"Some water, I don't feel well" Bennett said

Topher hurriedly got a glass of water and gave it to her "Is that better?"

"Yes thank you" She gave the empty glass back to him.

"Do you feel like eating?" Topher asked

"Yes" Bennett said

"Well I guess it's time to eat you guys, mama's hungry" Topher laughed

Everybody went down to the dollhouse itself and ate the food that was there and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey Mama" Topher said sitting down next to her.

"Hey" She smiled

"How are you feeling?" Topher asked

"Better" Bennett said

"Great! Well the party is dying down and we have some engagements to get the actives set up for" Topher said

"Alright, well I will be up in the lab setting things up, have the actives sent in" Bennett said

"Okay" Topher kissed her once and they parted ways while Topher helped clean up.

"I am one lucky guy" Topher smiled to himself

* * *

**What are your thoughts??? There is going to be one more chapter and then its on to another story. Until next chapter(:**


	6. Due Date

**A big thank you for all who had reviewed the last chapter(: So enjoy this chapter and look for more stories about our lovely couple that is Bennett and Topher!**

_Due Date_

Bennett and Topher were laying in bed late at night when Bennett started to have contractions. The pain went through her as she arched back in pain.

"Bennett! What's wrong?!" Topher asked sitting up

"I---am----having--contractions----I need to go to the hospital!" Bennett breathed through her words

"B--but your not due for another couple of weeks!" Topher said worryingly

"I know, but maybe it's Braxton Hicks but still, better to be safe then--sorry" Bennett rubbed her stomach in a soft matter.

"Ohh--kay, lets grab your bag and get to the hospital" Topher said hurryingly pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

Bennett quickly nodded and kept her breathing staggered.

On the way to the hospital, Bennett's water broke, causing both parents to be scared for their early unborn daughter.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem?" A dark haired nurse asked when Topher brought Bennett in, who could barely stand anymore because of the amount of pain she is in.

"My girlfriend's water just broke and she is 2 weeks early!" Topher exclaimed

"Okay well just calm down and lets get her into a wheelchair and wheel her in a nearby room""_Dr. Adams please return to the maternity ward, Dr. Adams please return to the maternity ward"_ Came from the loud speaker above.

The dark haired nurse rolled a wheel chair around and sat Bennett on it and wheeled her to the maternity ward with Topher falling closely behind along with a few other nurses.

"This woman is going in premature labor, her contractions are becoming closer together, if we don't hurry, it could be too late for an epidural." The dark haired nurse told Dr. Adams.

"Here wheel her into this room and help me see how dilated this young woman is stat!" Dr. Adams said

"Right away" The nurses followed the doctors orders in a quick fashion and lied Bennett down on the hospital bed, in a big hospital gown, seeing how dilated the soon to be mother was.

"It's too late for an epidural, you're going to have to push now" The nurse confirmed

Bennett tilted her head back in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, Bennett I'm here for you babe" Topher said putting a hand on her swollen stomach.

Bennett looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Alright honey were going to need you to start pushing okay, you ready?" The nurse asked

"Y-yes" Bennett gulped

They gave Bennett the count of ten to push and then to breathe repeatedly about five times.

"She's half-way here, your doing great!" Dr. Adams said

Bennett let out a soft cry as she pushed for the last time, revealing a very small baby, letting out a loud cry.

"She has a powerful set of lungs, that's for sure!" Topher said, plugging his ears.

"She-- she sure does" Bennett said, a bead of sweat falling down her face.

"You did great sweetie" Topher kissed Bennett on the top of her head.

'Jocelyn Renée' Brink' weighed 3& ½ Lbs and 4 ounces.

"She is slightly underweight but seems to be rather healthy" The nurse brought the tiny baby over to her parents "Congratulations, for the beautiful, healthy baby girl"

"She is so tiny and pink!" Bennett cooed

Jocelyn opened her eyes and looked at her mom and smiled, waving her tiny hands in the air.

"She is beautiful like her mother" Topher smiled over at Bennett.

"Don't make us both cry please, I'm still a hormone bomb remember?" Bennett laughed

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Topher grinned "Hi, Jocelyn I'm your daddy!"

Jocelyn made a soft noise and waved her hands.

"I'll take that as a nice to meet you pops!" Topher laughed

Both parents laughed as their tiny baby made random noises and smiling.

* * *

_A couple days later_

A couple of days later, mother father and baby were finally able to come home.

"This is your room Jocelyn" Bennett said holding her daughter, showing her the room.

"Hey Mama why don't you let me take a turn a the little booger while you go relax or something, you have been active all day" Topher insisted

"I'm fine, I love holding the baby" Bennett said

"Bennett, stop being hard headed, I know you have got to be beat" Topher said

"I am, but I am fine" Bennett said

"Bennett give me the baby, please?" Topher asked

Bennett looked down at her baby and back at Topher "Okay Topher, thank you for caring for me"

The mother handed off her baby very reluctantly and went off to get a shower.

"Well looks like it's just you and pops for now little girl! What do you want to do? Watch TV? Play a game?-- Oh that's right you're a baby!" Topher talked to the baby

Little Jocelyn made a scrunched up face.

"Ha I know what you want! You are hungry?" He asked not expecting a response.

Daddy Topher headed for the kitchen randomly searching for where they had stuck the baby formula. "Ahh! Here it is!" He stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth and held it there as she began to drink.

"Hey honey, how's she doing?" Bennett said coming out of the bathroom in a towel

"She's doing good, look at you all fresh and clean, do you feel better?" Topher asked

"Oh do I? I had forgot how good a hot shower can make you feel 100% better" Bennett smiled

"Good" He kissed her softly

"I'll be right back" Bennett walked away

Topher put the bottle down and grinned at his daughter and she started to scream

"!" She cried

"What happened?!" Bennett came out fully dressed

"I--- don't know I put the bottle down and she started to cry!" Topher freaked

"Did you burp her?" Bennett asked

"what?" Topher asked

"Did you put her pat her back until she burps? Babies get terrible gas bubbles that can cause them pain" Bennett said

"oh no I didn't" Topher said feeling pretty dumb

A smile formed on Bennett's face "It's ok, just put her against your shoulder and gently pat her on the back, that should relieve it"

He did what his girlfriend told him and Jocelyn immediately stopped crying "Ha! I did it"

"Yes you did, do you even pay attention when I have the baby?" Bennett asked

"I watch…I just…Uhhh" Topher began

"All you pay attention to is me?" Bennett finished for him

"Yes! Thank you!" Topher said

Bennett rolls her brown eyes and takes Jocelyn and puts her in her crib.

"Good night sweetie, pleasant dreams" Bennett said in a soft voice turning on the spinning mobile.


End file.
